


'Gryffindor!'

by invisibleinks



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hermione Starts Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisibleinks/pseuds/invisibleinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is worried about starting at Hogwarts, but she soon meets Fred Weasley who she kind of feels attracted to. <br/>(Im still working on titles so sorry that this title was crap)</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Gryffindor!'

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally a fanfic for my friend but I just changed it Fremione, enjoy :) Please leave comments at the bottom if you think I could improve or want a request :)

"Gryffindor!" Everyone sitting on the Gryffindor table cheered as the sorting hat announced it. Hermione stumbled off the chair nearly as high as her and ran towards the table. She saw a space between the famous Harry Potter, who to be honest she never heard of, and an older student. He had ginger hair and sat opposite what she assumed was his twin.

"Fred Weasley by the way" He reached his arm out to shake her hand. Slowly she grabbed his hand and shook it until it became awkward.

"You two should kiss" his brother said laughing at Fred's face.

"This here is my brother George who thinks he is funny" he said sticking his tongue out.

Suddenly Dumbledore stood up and everyone went silent. He began stating the rules. "The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds unless you want to die a most horrible death." Fred cracked up laughing at Hermione's face.

"He says that every year don't worry it isn't that scary" he smiled.

"Yeah unless you stumble into the centaurs when they are hunting, or ogres, or the massive tarantula" George smirked making scary gestures towards Hermione.

"Don't scare the freshman George" Fred protested. "Don't worry I will look after you" he smiled.

**

After they arrived at Gryffindor house, everyone settled in and the freshman started putting their clothes in their wardrobes, making the beds and conversing with other people. Hermione sat on her own reading a muggle book.

"Hey! Freshman girl I don't know the name of..." Fred shouted as he ran across to Hermione.

"My name is Hermione" she said still reading.

"That's cute" She looked up and saw Fred peering over her book.  "So what are you reading?" he asked.

"Just some muggle history book" she replied. Fred pinched it from her hands and began reading it, with a slight confusion on his face.

"Jesus Christ!" He said. "This book is so boring, why would you read it? You muggles are weird"

Hermione jumped up to snatch it from him but he held it higher than she could possibly reach. "Uh-uh, say the magic password"

"How ironic" Hermione replied dully. "Please?"

"Nope" he chuckled.

"Well what is it then?!"

"Wow you are eager to get your boring book!" Hermione gave him a stern look.

"Fred! Please, I like it."

"Okay then, wouldn't want to make my little freshman cry" he flirted. Hermione chuckled to herself before sitting back down to read the book. He walked off to talk to his brother afterwards.

Soon Fred came back with a plateful of food and sat down next to Hermione. "So why aren't you talking to anyone? I mean, you could be 'besties' with the fabulous Harry Potter, or my dorky little brother Ron Weasley."

"Well I have you haven't I" Hermione replied, without looking from her book.

"You are adorable" he said "Im just going to get more food" he said with a mouthful.

"Have you already eaten all that?!" Hermione said. Staring at his plate in shock.

"It's in the genes, you should see my little brother, he eats like a horse." He replied, smiling as Hermione laughed.

"Get me a cupcake whilst you are up there" she asked.

"Anything for my little freshman" before he left he kissed her on the cheek, leaving her shocked. When he got to the food table he suddenly realised what he did. "Oh god" he sighed and looked back at Hermione smiling at her. Her cheeks were bright red and when she noticed he was looking at her she quickly popped her head in her book. Fred laughed to himself and picked up a cupcake with pink icing on.


End file.
